


Moment of calm

by nosetothewind94



Series: Cat Among the Pigeons art [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Cat Ears, Catlock, Gen or Pre-Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 12:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1818733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nosetothewind94/pseuds/nosetothewind94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>can also be found on<a href="http://nosetothewind94.tumblr.com/post/89396254578/okay-so-i-went-ahead-and-colored-a-printed"> Tumblr</a></p>
<p>If the image doesn't display PLEASE let me know and I'll fix it ASAP!</p></blockquote>





	Moment of calm

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Turn Of The Tide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1135750) by [BeautifulFiction](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeautifulFiction/pseuds/BeautifulFiction). 



 

I colored it after a while, not sure if it's better or worse, or just different though.

 

**Author's Note:**

> can also be found on[ Tumblr](http://nosetothewind94.tumblr.com/post/89396254578/okay-so-i-went-ahead-and-colored-a-printed)
> 
> If the image doesn't display PLEASE let me know and I'll fix it ASAP!


End file.
